Max Fuller
Maxwell "Max" Fuller is a main character on ''Fuller House''. He is portrayed by Elias Harger. Background Max is 10-years old (Season 3) and he's the middle child of the Fuller family. Max loves dogs (especially puppies) and science. He is constantly striving to bond with his older brother, Jackson, who loves him but often gets annoyed with him and doesn't want to admit that they love each other. Jackson and Max share rooms, and Max loves this, no matter how much Jackson may not. Max is a very considerably smart kid. He has a dog named Cosmo, which is the kin of Comet from the original Full House series from the 80's and 90's. (He is sometimes called Comet Jr. Jr. Jr. because he is the great-grandchild of Comet. Max absolutely adores him. Max was born on April 28th, 2008 (in the TV show at least) and is portrayed by Elias Herger. He's currently an 4th grade elementary school student. He has been nicknamed Mighty Max by Stephanie. D.J. Tanner-Fuller is his mother, Tommy Fuller is his deceased father, Jackson is his big brother, Tommy Fuller Jr. is his little brother, and Stephanie Tanner and Michelle Tanner are his aunts, though Michelle is never shown on-screen. Relationships 'Jackson Fuller (Brother)' Max looks up to his older brother and is the only one ".]] initially ecstatic when learning that the two will be sharing a room together after Kimmy Gibbler and her daughter Ramona move in. Despite the love and admiration he has for Jackson, he is still not above tormenting him such as in the episode "Partnerships in the Night" when he has Jackson and Ramona become his personal servants when they borrow $50 from him in order to remove a virus that became installed on D.J.'s laptop when they tried to watch R-rated movies. 'Ramona Gibbler' Of the Fuller children, Max is the only one who shares the closest bond with Ramona (though he does torment her in photoshoot.]] the aforementioned episode) and becomes upset when he learns in the episode "Love Is In The Air" that Ramona and Kimmy Gibbler will be moving out whenever Kimmy remarries Fernando and even begs Kimmy not to go through with the marriage as he doesn't want either of them to leave. D.J. Tanner-Fuller (Mother) D.J. Fuller is Max's mother. Max seems to be very honest with his mother, as seen in The Legend of El Explosivo, when Jackson gets hurt on his skateboard, and Jackson makes Max promise not to tell D.J., however once D.J. asks Max what happened, he spills. The same thing happens minutes later in the episode when D.J. asks if Bobby Popko's parents are responsible, and Max tells her honestly that they are never home. D.J. is a very loving mother to Max, and all of her boys, but she can also get too over-protective as seen in multiple episodes. Stephanie Tanner (Aunt) Max and his Aunt Stephanie are really close, in fact, Stephanie is the one who assigned Max his nickname 'Mighty Max'. In the episode "Mad Max" Stephanie teaches Max how to play the trombone for his school recital. However Max lacks confidence that he will do good in the recital. So Stephanie gives him her 'super-magic scarf' and tells him it will make him super brave. Notes/Trivia *Max is D.J.'s second son. *Max shares a lot of similarities with his grandfather, Danny Tanner. *According to the teaser he will use some of Joey's favourite quotes such as "Cut It Out" *He also has a few common traits with his aunt, Michelle Tanner. *He is described as having no rhythm and looks up to his older brother. *He can never tell Nicky and Alex Katsopolis apart. *Max's girlfriend is named Rose Harbenberger, the daughter of C.J. Harbenberger, Steve Hale's ex-fiance. *In season 4 episode 1, young Max is played by Isaac Harger. *Max's favorite movie is Titanic. Appearances Awards |-| 2016= Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Fullers Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Children Category:Galleries Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Friends of: Ramona Gibbler Category:Friends of: Jackson Fuller